


Last Song

by Asinay (MeMeiyo)



Series: Den of Antiquities: The Antique Shop at The End Of The Albion Street -- Spin off [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Den of Antiquities, Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeiyo/pseuds/Asinay
Summary: จดหมายส่งถึงมือผู้รับ หลังผ่านเวลาหลายทศวรรษ





	

_ตามหามานาน ในที่สุดก็ได้เจอ_

 

 

 

 

เขาปัดฝุ่นเปียโนหลังเก่าที่บ้าน อัพไรท์ไม้โอ๊คสีน้ำตาลเข้มถูกละเลยมาเนิ่นนานเพราะเรี่ยวแรงที่ถดถอย เขาไม่มีแรงกดนิ้วนางและนิ้วก้อยเหมือนเมื่อก่อน น้ำหนักคีย์ลิ่มไม้บางครั้งก็ต้านเกินกว่าจะกระแทกข้อมือลงไปให้ได้อารมณ์เพลงอย่างใจอยาก น้ำหนักเท้าก็ควบคุมได้ยากเกินกว่าจะเหยียบแพดเดิล เมื่อลองไล่ตัวโน้ต เปียโนก็ส่งเสียงแปร่ง ๆ ออกมา

 

_ดูสิ แม้แต่เจ้านี่ก็ยังไม่เป็นใจเอาเสียเลย_

 

 

 เขาได้ยินลูกชายพึมพำบอกว่าวันหลังจะไปตามช่างมาจูนเปียโนให้ แต่ชายชราก็โบกมือปัด วันนี้เขามีเรี่ยวแรงมากพอจะออกไปข้างนอกบ้าน มีเรี่ยวแรงมากพอที่จะเล่นดนตรีที่เขารักซ้ำอีกครั้งหนึ่ง หากรอวันหน้า ไม่รู้ว่าพละกำลังที่ได้กลับคืนมาอย่างกับของขวัญวันคริสต์มาสนี้จะหลงเหลืออยู่มากเพียงไหน

 

 

ชายชราทรุดกายลงนั่งช้า ๆ  อดไม่ได้ที่จะเบ้หน้าเมื่อข้อเข่าลั่นแกร๊บ เขาลองไล่เสียงช้า ๆ กลับไปกลับมาอยู่สองสามหน พอให้นิ้วมือกลับมาคุ้นชินกับการเคลื่อนไหวและน้ำหนักคีย์ลิ่มไม้อีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

 

แผ่นโน้ตเพลงที่เขียนด้วยมือ ขีดฆ่าซ้ำหลายครั้ง กระดาษมีรอยด่างและเหลืองกรอบวางอยู่ตรงหน้า บรรทัดจับคู่เป็นสอง ไพร์โมและเซกันโด --  ชายชราอ่านโน้ตเพลงจากชุดฝั่งเซกันโดด้วยความคุ้นชิน และเมื่อขยับวางมือบนคีย์ไม้ขาว เขาก็กระเถิบตัวไปทางซ้ายของเก้าอี้มากกว่าปกติ ก่อนจะนึกได้ว่า ไม่มีใครเล่นไพร์โมให้เขามานานมากแล้ว

 

 

เขาไม่ได้เล่นเปียโนสี่มือกับใครอีก ทั้งเพราะไม่มีใครอยากฝึกกับเขา และเพราะเขาไม่รู้จะหาคู่เล่นที่เข้ามือกันได้ดีแบบนั้นอีกจากไหน -- เพื่อนเก่าเพื่อนแก่ต่างบอกว่าเขาไม่ยอมละวาง แต่จะให้ทำได้อย่างไร ในเมื่อคนที่จากไปนั้นคือเพื่อน เพื่อนคนสำคัญที่สุด เติบโตกับดนตรีด้วยกันมา ฝึกซ้อมด้วยกันมา

 

 

เพราะเมื่อพูดถึงดนตรี ใจเขาจะนึกถึงไปก่อนว่าเป็นเปียโนและยูจีน

 

 

ต่อให้ฝ่ายนั้นจะไม่มีชีวิตอยู่มาเกือบเจ็ดสิบปีแล้วก็ตาม

 

 

 

 

 

ยูจีนสัญญากับเขาไว้ ว่าจะเขียนเพลงให้ดี ๆ สักเพลงเป็นของขวัญวันแต่งงาน

แต่มันก็ไม่เคยเสร็จ ไม่เคยส่งถึงมือเขา -- พบกันทีใด ไม่ทันต้องถาม ฝ่ายนั้นก็มักบอกว่ามันยังดีไม่พอ 

สำหรับยูจีนผู้รักความสมบูรณ์แบบ หากเพลงใดที่เจ้าตัวไม่พอใจ ไม่ว่าใครจะบอกอย่างไรก็จะไม่ยอมปล่อยให้ถูกเอาไปเล่นเด็ดขาด -- เขารู้เรื่องนี้ดี ก็จะใครเสียอีกที่คอยตามเก็บกระดาษโน้ตเพลงที่เกลื่อนกลาดให้ทุกครั้งที่ไปหาที่ห้องอีกฝ่าย

 

 

ในซองพลาสติกที่พนักงานจากร้านขายของเก่ารวบรวมมาให้เขานั้นมีกระดาษโน้ตเปียโนอยู่มากมาย เขียนกำกับชุดไว้ ว่าแผ่นใดอยู่ชุดใด ลำดับใด  มีชุดเดียวที่มีเขียนท้ายกระดาษว่า Finale  แต่ทุกชุดเขียนกำกับชื่อเพลงด้วยชื่อเดียวกัน

 

_'For Tristan'_

 

 

 

 

 

ไม่มีข้อความอื่นใดอีก แต่เมื่อเห็นลายมือที่แสนคิดถึง ชายชราก็อดรู้สึกไม่ได้ว่าสิ่งที่เพื่อนรักฝากไว้ไม่ใช่เพียงโน้ตดนตรี แต่เป็นจดหมาย ผ่านเวลามานานหลายสิบปีจนคนส่งไม่อาจรับรู้ข้อความตอบกลับเสียแล้ว

 

 

 

เขาวางมืออันเหี่ยวย่นลงตามตำแหน่งบนโน้ตดนตรี ค่อย ๆ งอนิ้วกดคีย์ลิ่มไม้ -- ฟอร์ทริสทันฟังขาดแหว่งทั้งที่เพิ่งถูกบรรเลงเป็นครั้งแรก เหมือนส่วนสำคัญทางฝั่งขวาหายไป ชายชราฝืนเล่นไปได้สองแผ่นกระดาษโน้ตก็ต้องหยุด ในอกหน่วงหนักขึ้นมา

 

 

เขาอาจไม่ได้คิดถึงเพื่อนสนิททุกวัน เพราะอย่างไรชีวิตก็ต้องเดินต่อ แต่เมื่อคิดถึง มันก็เป็นความคิดถึงที่ทรมานใจ

 

 

และเสียงเปียโนเช่นนี้ ก็เป็นเนื้อดนตรีแบบที่ยูจีนเท่านั้นที่จะเขียนเพลงขึ้นมาได้

แต่เปียโนสี่มือที่เล่นเพียงเซกันโดจะฟังเป็นเพลงได้อย่างไร ถ้าไม่มีไพร์โมมาร่วมบรรเลง

 

 

 

ทริสทันระบายลมหายใจยาว ตั้งใจจะเก็บแผ่นกระดาษโน้ตเสีย แต่เมื่อละมือจากเครื่องดนตรี หูก็กลับแว่วเสียงเปียโนขึ้นมา เสียงที่เมื่อมองหาก็ไร้ที่มา ราวกับว่าตนได้ยินอยู่คนเดียว

 

 

 

 

เสียงของไพร์โมที่ขาดหายไป 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> อันที่จริง เราอยากให้เพลงชื่อว่า Dear Tristan แต่เป็น For Tristan คงจะดีกว่า เพราะเราคิดถึง Für Elise


End file.
